The Perfect Revenge
by cance
Summary: It had been eight months since his death and for once he truly didn’t know how to help her with her grief. He gave her one last look, anguish deep within in his blue eyes before he left her to her troubled sleep. Conclusion to Letting Go[One Shot]KakXSak


A conclusion one shot to Letting Go following after A Broken Promise. I wasn't planning on doing this, but it popped into my head while I was working night shift. Hope you like it.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

It was an unusually quiet night in Konoha village as Naruto pushed through the thick wooden doors to enter into the dull murmur of the pub. He saw Horris in his usual position behind the bar polishing the beer glasses with a clean rag and usually he was always merrily chatting with the customers, but tonight he was silent. He gave Naruto a nod directing his attention to the back of the pub as he continued to meticulously wipe the glasses. Naruto was puzzled as to why Horris would call him so late and ask him to come down to the pub, but as he approached the dimly lit back he saw her. His chest tightened slightly and he studied the pink locks that were splayed across the old, worn table. Her arms crossed on the wooden surface with one hand clutching an almost empty glass and her forehead rested deeply in the crevice they made. Naruto could see glasses and a few empty bottles littering the surface of the table and he wondered how long she had been there. His hand rested lightly on the cool wood as he looked at her with sadness. 

"Sakura." Naruto breathed with a mixture of worry and sorrow. She slowly lifted her head and squinted her jade eyes to focus on him and after a moment they began to fill with tears.

"I'm beginning to forget." She whispered with despair while Naruto took the seat across from her. "I'm starting to forget him Naruto." Sakura voiced a little a louder with anger coursing through her words. Naruto looked at her blankly feeling completely helpless at not knowing what to do. "I just noticed today that I can't remember what he exactly smells like anymore. Then I sat down and thought about it. I can't remember the warmth of his touch or how his skin felt against mine. I forget the smile he used to give only to me." She finished bitterly slurring her words and heart heavy with grief as she took a gulp of the clear liquid.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered again and slid out of his chair coming to stand beside her. "Lets get you home." He said gently while giving her a small smile trying to conceal the heartache this was causing him. She nodded and pushed herself from the chair only to have her legs waver dangerously as she stood. Naruto scooped her in his arms before she could fall and she did not protest. He carried her through the pub receiving looks of pity for the young kunoichi in his arms. "Thanks Horris." Naruto muttered as he pushed himself through the doors and started on his way to her apartment.

Naruto reached the familiar entryway and opened the door with difficulty as Sakura slept heavily in his arms. He walked silently through the scrupulously clean apartment noticing that all the pictures had been flipped down so you could no longer see their content. He arrived in her bedroom gently slipping her from the warmth of his arms onto her bed. "Kakashi." Sakura mumbled quietly as Naruto brushed some pink locks away from her porcelain skin and he felt his chest tighten with pain once more. It had been eight months since his death and for once he truly didn't know how to help her with her grief. This had been her first incident going to the pub and drinking like that, but he worried that it would not be her last as time wore on. He gave her one last look, anguish deep within in his blue eyes before he left her to her troubled sleep.

oOoOoOo

Sakura isolated herself from the rest of her team as she checked over her bags making sure she had packed all her supplies. Her stomach lurched and for once she was glad Naruto was running late and cursed at herself for drinking so much last night. Sakura's heart twinged with grief and she was happy to see Sasuke walking over to her hoping he would distract her from her thoughts. She gave him a small smile, but his face remained cold.

"You still have time to withdraw from the mission." Sasuke muttered as he came to stand in front of her. Sakura scrunched her face in confusion. "Naruto told me about last night."

"Oh." She bowed her head and began to study the ground.

"Everyone would understand if you didn't go on this one Sakura."

"Sasuke." Her eyes snapped back to look at him. "I'm doing this mission." She concluded with a finality to her voice, but Sasuke continued to press the matter.

"But you never did let yourself grieve properly after he died. You don't have to." He paused sounding almost desperate to Sakura and she gave him another smile.

"Thank you for worrying about me and being there when I needed you even after how things ended between us." Her voice was small and barely above a whisper. "But I'm not withdrawing from the mission. Everyone has lost somebody important to them and I'm no different, but we continue on and besides I'm the only medic-nin." Sasuke was going to protest further, but was interrupted when Naruto came crashing into the clearing.

"Sorry I'm late, but something came up." Naruto panted heavily as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"We don't have time to be waiting around while you screw Hinata. You can do that when you get back." Kiba seethed and laughed when Naruto's face flushed a deep red. Sasuke rolled his eyes, scoffing when Naruto balled his fists in anger.

"Boys we don't have time for this. Lets go." Tenten voiced with annoyance and sensing the danger stepped in between them so they could not fight.

"Fine." Naruto muttered through clenched teeth. "We have four hours to get there. CHOJI." He yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. "Put those chips down. You can eat them later. Now move." Choji whimpered slightly, but stuck the bag back in his pack as he glared at Naruto. He paused giving Sakura a slight smile and she returned it before darting into the forest.

She was relieved when they finally left because now her mind could concentrate on the mission and not him. It was a short one, but dangerous nonetheless. They had been ordered to steal certain, which in Sakura's mind, useless objects, but they seemed to be expensive and the village needed the money. It just seemed their luck that the person they were stealing them from were one of the richest crime bosses in the country and he liked to protect his treasures and a small groan escaped from her lips at this thought. They had been ordered to get in and out without being seen and this would prove to be a challenge for them. All seven items were spread throughout three floors of a heavily fortified and protected house with surveillance everywhere. Sakura was startled from her thoughts when Naruto was suddenly stopping and realised that they had arrived at their destination.

"Ok you know what's been ordered. In and out quick as possible." Naruto whispered pausing to glare at Choji who was currently pulling out another bag of chips. "Choji we don't have time right now." Naruto let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why did we even bring him?" Kiba asked with a disgusted look on his face and Akamaru adding a yip in agreement.

"Because. He's our escape plan if things don't go well. Now Sasuke and Sakura you take the second floor. Me and Tenten will take the main and Kiba and Choji will take the basement." Naruto smirked at the displeased look on Kiba's face. "Second floor should have three of the items and the remaining floors two each. Ok lets go." He gave a nod to everyone before breaking away with Tenten.

Sakura was amazed at how easily her and Sasuke had slipped through the security and up to the second floor. They had only run into a few guards dispatching of them quickly and had located all three of their items. Sakura gave Sasuke a nod indicating they were ready to leave when an alarm sounded and fierce yelling could be heard below. Bars on the windows slammed down and Sakura let out a groan when guards came rushing up to their floor. They flew into a frenzy of attacks, but no matter how many they killed more would only replace them. Sakura could feel her muscles begin to ache as time wore on and suddenly became very impatient with the situation. _We've all ready been caught so there's no point in not damaging the guys house. _She thought angrily to herself and concentrated her chakra to her fist. She easily broke down the wall and leapt down to the ground killing the guards that waited at the bottom. Sasuke followed and she used her chakra to crumble the perimeter wall.

"We don't need to fight them anymore just lose them and meet at the designated place." Sasuke yelled and Sakura tore off in an opposite direction from him. She sent off shadow replications and found herself weaving endlessly through the dense forest, but they still persisted after her. She stopped finally deciding it would be easier to kill the ones that remained because her chakra was beginning to drain.

Sakura calmed her senses and waited for her attackers to approach. She could feel them enclose around her and a smile slipped from her lips as she sprang from the ground to dispatch one of the five remaining ninjas. He died easily and a swarm of attacks came Sakura's way. An involuntary cry escaped from her when she felt the cold steel slice through her back and her eyes narrowed in anger. She waited for them to continue to attack as the blood trickled down her spine, but the four ninjas formed a tight circle around her.

"You're a pretty little thing." A lanky man murmured to her eyeing the blood stained katana.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Sakura said casually as her body tensed slightly from the small movement of the ninja's around her and she cursed to herself for being so careless. "Won't happen again." She forced herself forward and concentrated her chakra with each move, but could feel it draining her with the attacks. Sakura felt no emotion as she drove the katana into the last ninja's chest and saw a glimmer of fear in his empty eyes before they glazed, but it was over. She allowed her breathing to return to normal and sensed Sasuke's chakra nearby. She waited debating with herself on whether or not to heal the wound on her back, but decided she should save all the chakra that she possessed and tore off in his direction.

She arrived in the cover of the trees panting heavier then usual and scoffed to herself when she saw the number of bodies scattered on the ground. _Thought you said we didn't need to kill them. _Sakura thought angrily to herself as she eyed Sasuke attacking a small cluster of ninjas. His chest was rising heavily, but he remained unscathed under the shower of crimson blood he created. Sakura watched in awe at the grace and horrible beauty of his attacks as he sliced through the group with precision. His face remained blank and his eyes were cold and distant as he performed the number of attacks that came natural to him now. Sakura tensed as she felt something gnaw on the back of her mind and her eyes scanned her surroundings quickly. Her legs were already forcing her into action before her brain could register the scene and she raced to Sasuke ready to kill the approaching ninjas trying to ambush him. One of them let out a startled yell as she slid the katana into his side, but she was already moving to the next one before he dropped to the ground dead. The others had died easily, but one managed to escape from her grasp, shattering her katana into useless pieces and raced towards the seemingly unaware Sasuke. Sakura used the remaining of her chakra to advance on the attacker and felt herself hurtle behind Sasuke protecting him from the fatal blow that would have been delivered to him. She saw a smile curl on the attackers lips and he opened his mouth to speak, but blood spluttered from his lips. His eyes widened in fear as he looked down to see Sasuke's katana plunged deep within him. Sakura could feel Sasuke's arm against her side as his back rested on her own and heard his heavy ragged breaths as he pulled the katana from the man and let his arm hang beside him. She could feel the familiar sharp pain lance through her as she pulled the katana from her and forced the dieing man to the ground with it still gripped firmly in his hand.

Silence invaded Sakura's ears as she felt her heart beating frantically and her legs wavered causing her to fall. She felt Sasuke's arms around her before she met the earth and he slowly dropped down to the ground with her clutched tightly in his arms and she could see a look of anguish grace his features.

"Naruto." Sasuke hissed into the headset. "Sakura's been hurt. You should meet us immediately." He pulled off the headset and began to examine the wound on her abdomen. "Why did you do that?" He muttered darkly trying to conceal the fear and pain he felt. Sakura smiled at him.

"I guess…" She faltered slightly and felt tears gather at her eyes. "After everything we've been through you've always been there for me and I couldn't see you die like that." Her voice was weak as she tried to mould her chakra to heal her wound, but she didn't have enough.

"You stupid girl. I would not die so easily." His voice held no anger, but instead was desperate and he bowed his head. "You have wasted your life on me." Sakura looked at him in confusion and could see the pain in his dark eyes. "I have been the reason for your sadness. I let Kakashi die." Sakura's breath caught in her chest as his words echoed in her ears.

oOoOoOo

_Sasuke waited in the shadows of the forest for his team leader to return and a smirk slipped across his lips. He had completed his half of the mission already and knew the only person who would return soon would be Kakashi. He saw him enter into the designated meeting place and he could almost feel his mouth water with the sweet revenge he was going to inflict. He entered into the clearing feeling his adrenaline rush through his veins and Kakashi turned to give him a curt nod. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to cause Kakashi intense pain, but knew since his return to the village, they had kept an annoyingly close eye on him and he would never get his chance for revenge and be able to return to the village simultaneously. _

"_Kakashi." Sasuke's voice called out harshly. He paused briefly until he felt the faintest sense of new chakras approaching them. "Was it worth it?" Sasuke studied Kakashi's face waiting for any change to indicate that he had noticed the chakras approaching. Kakashi's onyx eye widened momentarily then returned to his usual lazy expression._

"_What did you do?" Kakashi asked keeping his voice steady and free of emotion. Sasuke let out a hollow laugh. _

"_I informed some of your enemies about our mission. As you've sensed they are approaching now." Sasuke smirked at seeing Kakashi's torn expression on his face. He knew about Kakashi's past and realised that Kakashi would remain behind to protect his team and ensure that the mission was completed even if it cost him his life. "You stole something that was precious to me. She should have never been with you." He spat bitterly against his will. They could now sense the familiar chakras of the rest of the team approaching fast. _

"_She will never love you the way you want her to." Sasuke felt his body tense in anger at Kakashi's words. "I always wondered when you would do this. I thought you would be the one to try and kill me and not employ my enemies to do it." His voice was still steady and calm._

"_Circumstances give me no choice." Sasuke replied trying to keep his voice emotionless. Kakashi gave him a calculating look and he knew it was a lie. A part of Sasuke wanted Sakura to suffer for leaving and betraying him, but another part of him wanted her to return to him. They stood waiting in silence and Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt thinking of Sakura, but he quickly stifled it reminding himself that his happiness had been stolen and Kakashi would pay._

"_There's been a change of plans." Kakashi muttered to Genma and Kurenai when they entered into the clearing. "There have been." He paused glancing to Sasuke then continued. "Complications with the mission."_

"_What are you talking about?" Genma asked giving him a puzzled look. Kakashi waited until Kurenai's eyes widened in shock. "How did this happen?" Genma asked with surprise evident in his voice._

"_I don't know, but the mission must be completed." Kakashi replied and walked to stand in front of Genma. "I need you to give this to Sakura and tell her sorry I didn't ask her sooner and" He faltered slightly staring at the ring he had pulled from his vest pocket. "And I had hoped I would never have to break my promise to her." He slowly placed the ring in Genma's hand and Genma could see the broken expression on Kakashi's face. "I will remain here to draw the enemies attention away from you so can complete the mission."_

"_No Kakashi you don't have to do this." Kurenai voiced desperately to him._

"_She's right. We can handle an enemy attack." Genma added._

"_We don't have time. Only half of the mission has been completed and if anyone were to be seriously injured it would only slow us down further. This is the only way." Kakashi's voice was stern as he spoke and Kurenai nodded in agreement knowing he was right._

"_Kakashi I will stay and hold back the enemy." Genma muttered, but Kakashi only glared._

"_I'm the leader of this mission and it's my responsibility to get this completed now leave." The team stayed rooted to their positions and Kakashi's heart ached wishing he would ask Genma to stay so he could be with Sakura, but he had his duty to the village._

"_I don't have anybody waiting at home for me." Genma said harshly not willing to leave. Kakashi could sense the chakras approaching faster and knew they would be entering into the clearing in any moment._

"_I gave you an order and you are only wasting time."_

"_This will kill Sakura." Genma muttered desperately to Kakashi. Before Genma had time to react Kakashi brought his fist down hard onto his face and he stumbled back from the force._

"_Sakura is stronger than that." Kakashi yelled angrily to him. Genma stood with slight shock on his face before giving Kakashi a final nod and turned to leave. Sasuke held in the smirk that threatened to escape from his lips as he followed and looked back to see the first of the ninjas entering into the clearing. _

oOoOoOo

Sakura's jade eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at Sasuke in shock. Her chest was rising painfully fast and each breath was laboured. His dark eyes were cold and distant as he looked at her hoping that she would hate him to make this easier on him. He replayed the day that Sakura had been told of the news and when he saw her he did not get the satisfaction he was longing for. Instead, guilt seeped through him at seeing her empty and void of all emotions as Naruto led her away from the hospital and beckoned for him to help. She burst into tears when she saw him and immediately pulled him into an embrace muttering incoherently as she sobbed heavily into his chest. Sasuke felt his heart tear with agony at the knowledge of what he had done and that he was cause of her pain. He remembered the despair in her voice when she asked both of them to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone and he agreed only wanting to ease the suffering he had caused her. He lived each day in torment with the guilt consuming him and he wanted to tell her what he had done, but each time he went the thought of losing her was to much and he buried his secret.

He remained silent only listening to the ragged breaths from Sakura and clutching her wound trying to stop the bleeding. Sakura lifted her hand up to Sasuke's face and brushed away the tears that would never fall. She gave him a faint smile and his heart broke further.

"I forgive you." Sakura whispered and Sasuke felt his soul tear from the anguish because she was genuine. Her ice cold fingers left his face to rest down beside her and Sasuke could think of nothing to say.

"Sakura." Naruto yelled sprinting to her side with the rest of the team following shortly behind him. He dropped down to his knees panting heavily and Sakura could see fear in his eyes.

"Looks like I got myself into a bit of trouble this time. Sorry." Sakura mumbled lightly grasping Naruto's hand in hers. Her breathing had become even heavier and each breath brought sharp pains to her body. Naruto fought back the tears from his eyes as he gingerly wiped the blood that marred her pale skin and drew her into a gentle embrace. Sasuke gave him a nod and Naruto understood what he needed to do.

"It's ok to let go Sakura." He whispered so that only she could hear and clutched her tighter. "You don't have to fight anymore." His voice wavered at his last words and he set her gently back down in Sasuke's arms.

"I…can't leave." Sakura voiced with shock in between her heavy breaths. Naruto gave her a small smile and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Go to him." Naruto said sadly and heard Tenten gasp. A tear slipped from her cheek as Sakura looked to both her friends. She had been struggling for so long to fight off the darkness that threatened to take hold and each breath was more painful than the last.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled faintly and Naruto could hear the exhaustion in her voice. She gripped his hand with the last of her remaining strength and gave it a squeeze before the darkness swallowed her. Her ragged breaths stopped and her hand slipped from Naruto's.

"She thought she had to try and fight even to the very last moment of her life for us." Naruto muttered quietly brushing away the pink locks from her face ignoring the shocked looks from the rest of the team.

"We could've saved her." Kiba said in disbelief. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Her wound was fatal. Besides she will finally be happy again because of him. Right Sasuke." Sasuke only nodded his head and refused to let go of Sakura as the heartache nestled deep in his chest. Naruto gave him an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder. "C'mon we should take her back to the village to be buried."

Sakura shielded her eyes from the bright light that flooded around her and could feel a warm breeze flow across her cheeks. Her eyes readjusted and she could see that she was standing in a grassy meadow with wild flowers that stretched on forever. She turned and her breath caught in her chest when she saw him standing casually waiting for her. He didn't wear the mask or the forehead protector and she could see his lips curve into a smile and his mismatched eyes crinkle. Sakura's heart fluttered as she studied his features feeling fear that this was only a dream of hers and walked slowly over to him.

"Kakashi." She whispered stopping only inches away from him. She outstretched her hands placing them on the edge of his rough vest and leaned her forehead to rest against his chest letting his familiar warmth and scent invade her senses. She was scared to move or let go in fear that he would disappear from her grasp.

"Why did you break your promise to me?" She asked quietly with sadness before she could stop herself. She cringed slightly already knowing the answer to that question and only hoped that this was real and not a dream.

"I thought I would to, but I didn't ." His voice was gentle as he pulled her chin to look at him and her emerald eyes brimmed with tears. "Even in death I returned to you." He pressed his lips softly to hers and tears slipped down her cheek as she let go of the sadness and bitterness of his death. Kakashi pulled back giving her another smile and wiped away the tears from her face. Sakura let her head rest against his chest again and wrapped her arms tightly around him still scared that this was only a dream.

"Can we" She faltered slightly. "Can we just stay like this for awhile?" She asked hesitantly. Kakashi pulled her into a deep embrace and rested his chin on the top of her head comfortably.

"Of course. We are going to be here for a very long time if we choose so." Kakashi said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura pulled back to stare into his onyx and sharingan eyes realising how much she had missed his gaze and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kakashi quelled her worries and fears the only person who could ever do that to her and knew she could be happy once again with him. She pulled out of the kiss breaking from the embrace and grasped his hand in hers.

"Lets go find somewhere more comfortable." Sakura gave him a mischievous look and her heart melted when she saw his devilish grin grace his lips that she loved so much.

"I know just the place." Kakashi muttered excitedly and Sakura couldn't help, but to smile.

* * *

Yay they got their happy ending. They just had to die first… Oh well. This didn't really come out the way I wanted it to, but I'm tired of looking at it and trying to fix it so it will have to do. Oh and I called it the Perfect Revenge because I thought Sakura forgiving him is absolutely perfect in making Sasuke go through hell because she really did meant it. I know it's super corny, but oh well. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
